: This proposal develops clothing materials for civilians that will protect against chemical and biological warfare agents. Composites of polymeric materials will be produced that contain physical barriers as well as catalytic deactivation properties. A commercial partner has been identified to produce several test garments. The composite material will be subjected to standardized permeation tests involving simulants of chemical warfare agents. These tests will result in the selection of the best material for further testing with real agents. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE